Conventional LCD devices in mass production include light guide panels (LGPs), reflectors, and optical films. The components are generally fixed on backplanes. The manufacturing process of the backplanes includes integrated punching, radium welding, and so on. The sizes of the backplanes of all the modules are inconsistent, thereby requiring independent design and manufacturing of the backplanes, as well as manufacturing corresponding special moulds. The moulds have a long development cycle and cannot be shared. Thus, the production cost of the backplane is restricted from being further reduced, and the development cycle of LCD devices is restricted from being further shortened.